How you get the girl
by BrunaSouza
Summary: Uma historia Swanqueen baseada na musica da Taylor, sem Henry e sem maldição. UA


Eram sete da manha de um dia chuvoso de domingo, Emma estava dormindo quando alguém bateu ou melhor socava sua porta, acordou no susto e foi atender.  
"É melhor que seja um caso de vida ou morte, porque minha cama estava realmente muito boa" pensou a loira antes de abrir a porta.  
De todas as possibilidades possiveis a que realmente aconteceu nunca se quer passou pela cabeça de Emma, quando abriu a porta quem estava do outro lado encharcada da cabeça aos pés era Regina, a prefeita sempre tão elegante agora estava com os cabelos e roupas pingando, por um milessimo de segundo que pareceu uma eternidade nenhum das duas falou nada, a Xerife com cara de assustada e a Prefeita com os olhos marejados.  
-Regina? você é louca? perguntou a loira saindo do seu estado de lentidão.  
-Ta caindo o mundo lá fora e pelo amor de Deus, são sete da manha de domingo! falou já sentindo a irritação a dominar, mas antes que pudesse falar algo mais, um pensamento passou pela sua cabeça e ela disse quase que num sussuro: - Aconteceu alguma coisa grave? alguém foi ferido? Regina, para de só olhar e me responde."

Essas palavras parecem tirar a prefeita de seu estado letargico e faz algo despertar, rapidamente se recompondo e lembrando porque ela estava ali.  
-"Não, não aconteceu nada de grave com ninguém" logo após essas palavras a postura da Loira parece relaxar e Regina vê uma abertura."-Emma, posso entrar e conversar? por favor?"

Depois de ter certeza que estavam todos bem a curiosidade de Emma só aumentava, não queria deixar a morena entrar mas estava curiosa demais pra saber o que a mesma queria, faziam seis meses que as duas não conversavam, a não ser assuntos profissionais e quase nem isso, desde que a Morena a seis meses atrás terminou com a loira do nada e uma semana depois apareceu de braços dados com Robin, a loira evitava a morena como a peste, deu um jeito do seu vice ir as reuniões na camara e evitar os horarios e habitos da morena e quando isso tudo não funcionava ela simplesmente atravessava a rua.

"-Porque você quer entrar? o assunto não da pra conversar da porta mesmo?" disse a loira se escorando na porta e fechando a mesma um pouco, uma postura totalmente defensiva que a prefeita conhecia bem, não podia arriscar e errar sua palavras agora, tinha um objetivo em mente e nunca deixou que nada atrapalhasse seus objetivos.  
"-Não, Emma, é um assunto importante e por isso é melhor falarmos na sala, por favor?" disse quase que suplicante.

A Xerife notou a prefeita tremer de frio e algo quebrou no seu coração.  
"-Deus, você está tremendo, entre que vou buscar uma toalha pra você se secar e ai você me fala o que é tão importante pra você passar por essa chuva toda e bater na minha casa as sete da manhã"

A morena suspirou de alivio, entrou e fechou a porta atras de si, a loira sumiu por dois minutos e voltou, Regina estava em pé na sala, não queria molhar o tapete ou o sofá da Xerife.

Emma voltou e entregou a toalha pra morena que parecia estar num mundo pararelo enquanto se secava, só foi tirada do seus devaneios quando sentiu ser conduzida pro sofá, a Xerife não queria falar nada mas a portura da morena estava a assustando, estava muito acostumada com a Prefeita poderosa e que tinha sempre uma resposta ou suas questões na ponta da lingua.  
"-Olha Regina, me fala o que você veio pra falar porque serio, já estou ficando preoucupada de novo" falou a loira sentada em um ponta do sofá enquanto a Prefeita estava enrolada na toalha em outra ponta.

Tomando uma respiração profunda, Regina começou a falar tudo planejava mas percebeu que tinha qur falar o que estava no seu coração naquele momento:"-Emma, esses seis meses foram os piores da minha vida, os mais longos de toda ela, pareciam uma eternidade" Regina estava morrendo de medo de falar tudo aquilo, de abrir seu coração e ele ser esmagado, quebrado, mas a possibilidade de não ter a loira nunca mais é a que assustava mais ainda, o medo de perder sem ao menos tentar, ela esperava que fosse o começo da reconquista, que pudessr explicar tudo, ou tentar explicar tudo, que mesmo que tivesse que implorar, rastejar, queria a mulher de volta.

olhou nos olhos verdes e derramou seu coração"- sei que fiz bobagem, das grandes, joguei nossos planos, nossa vida ralo abaixo, te deixei sozinha e você nem sabia o porque, nem eu sei direito o porque, eu ... eu queria algo que eu já tinha com você, eu só não conseguia enxergar isso, até a minha mãe..." nesse momento e morena riu sem nenhuma graça e continuou:"- até a minha mãe queria saber se eu estava louca ou o que, eu tinha perdido minha cabeça Emma e Deus, nem eu mesma sei porque" se levantou da ponta do sofá e foi em direção a loira que quase se afundou no seu lado, notando a magoa e o ainda não entendimento nos olhos verdes a morena parou e voltou a sentar, o silencio agora era quase insurdecedor, daria pra escutar uma agulha caindo.

De repente a loira falou:"-É isso? isso é tudo que você tem a falar? que você também não sabe porque você partiu meu coração e me deixou no bréu? que você terminou comigo sem eu nem mesmo saber o porque e do nada estava se exibindo com ele pra cidade toda? e de repente não mais que de repente seis meses depois você vem e me fala essas coisas? se isso for tudo, você pode ir embora Regina. Se levantou e quando estava a caminho pra abrir a porta pra morena ir embora sentiu seu braço ser seguro e a morena invadir seu espaço pessoal.  
"-Eu não acabei, Emma, eu não vim pra me justificar, pra te dar uma Razão de filme, daqueles cliches de " _ohh alguém armou pra gente_ ", não, eu vim atrás do seu perdão" as duas se encaravam de perto, a loira se esquecera de como era suave as mãos da morena, seu toque.

"-Eu parti seu coração, nada mais justo do que eu reconstrui-lo, eu te amo, eu te amo e tive que descobrir a intensidade desse amor da pior forma possivel, eu devo ter ficado louca quando te deixei sozinha e nem expliquei o porque, foi ai que eu te perdi. Mas amor, eu te quero, nos momentos bons e maus e espero que uma vez, só uma vez, você se lembre de como a gente era, da gente juntas... Eu ainda tenho aquela foto, sabe? da gente na praia e eu tenho certeza absoluta que você também tem, eu te amo e eu desejo que você encontre no seu coração um jeito de me perdoar porque eu vou te esperar, Emma, eu vou te esperar até meus ultimos dias e se mesmo assim você não encontrar um jeito, eu vou continuar te esperando, porque você vale a pena, Emma Swan, você vale mais que a pena, e se você ainda me amar, eu juro que iremos ser felizes, eu e você, vou passar minha vida toda buscando formas de te provar isso, de fazer você confiar em mim..." a essa altura a loira já não continha mais as lagrimas, queria acreditar em cada palavra da Prefeita, queria sim, mas o medo a prendia.

Deu um passo atrás, respirou, levantou a cabeça e disse:"- Muito bonito tudo isso que você disse, mas Regina, seis meses de dor e solidão não se curam com palavras, eu preciso de tempo pra pensar, refletir."  
A morena entendia, claro que ela entendia, mas aceitar já era outra historia.

"-Eu vou te dar o tempo que precisar, pra colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, mas Emma, eu não vou desistir, eu não vou desistir de nós, primeiro porque fui eu quem retirou a primeira pedra do nosso alicerce e segundo porque eu te amo demais pra desistir sem lutar, você é importante demais pra isso..."  
Olhou bem nos olhos da loira enquanto falava.

"Agora eu vou pra poder te dar o tempo que você precisa, mas eu tô a um passo ou um telefonema, minha loira" a morena ousou e deu um selinho na Xerife, que não teve reação de se afastar ou chegar mais perto, quando notou a morena já estava saindo da sua casa, a loira fechou a porta e passou o domingo inteiro pensando naquela visita inesperada, era verdade que não tinha mais esperanças pra ela e Regina até aquela manha de domingo e se odiou um pouco por deixar a conversa incomodar tanto, não queria admitir que mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda era estupidamente apaixonada pela prefeita e só faltou 20 segundos de coragem pra perdoar ela ali mesmo, na mesma hora.

* * *

 ** _Uma semana depois ..._**

A prefeita estava no escritorio adiantando algumas papeladas pra reuniao que teria na segunda, havia se passado uma semana desde a conversa com a Xerife e parecia que a loira continuava trabalhando duro pra evitar a morena, ia ao grannys no horario em que Emma costumava fazer suas refeições e nada, ligava pra delegacia e era o Vice quem atendia ou ia levar os relatorios ao gabinete, " _Isso já está ficando ridiculo, essa cidade é um ovo e mesmo assim ela consegue se esconder de mim"_ pensou a morena esquecendo por um momento de tudo.

Foi tirada dos seus devaneios quando a campainha tocou, não lembrava de ter marcado nenhum compromisso, sua melhor amiga Kat não estava na cidade, o idiota do Robin certamente não era, duvidava que ele tivesse coragem de aparecer depois de ser posto pra fora, Regina tinha ido a um encontro com ele e mesmo antes de chegar lá já tinha lamentado sua decisão, uma semana sem Emma e ela deixou se levar pela conversa do homem que bastou um encontro pra ela perceber ou enxergar que não chegava nem aos pés da sua ex-namorada, Regina queria ter corrido de volta pra Emma naquela mesma semana, mas era mesquinha demais pra rastejar, agora olhando pra situacão em que se encontrava, perder tanto tempo não ajudou em nada.

Saindo dos seus devaneios foi atender a porta e seu coração parou por um segundo, Emma estava na porta, parada, linda como sempre, com a sua jaqueta vermelha que a prefeita amava.

" " gaguejou Regina

"-Oi" disse a loira sem jeito

"-Entra Emma, o que te traz aqui? Algum problema? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" parecia uma recriação da fala de domingo.

A Xerife loira entrou, respirou fundo e falou:"-Eu ainda tenho, sabe?" a morena não conseguia entender, "tem o que, querida?" perguntou pra ver se alguma luz surgia da situação.

A Loira colocou a mão no bolso da frente e retirou uma fotografia já desgastada:"-A nossa foto, eu ainda tenho, Gina" e sorriu, aquele sorriso que era só reservado pra Regina, só pra ela e mais ninguém, a essa altura a prefeita já estava chorando e agarrou a loira passando os braços ao redor do pescoço da Xerife e jurando que nunca mais largaria aquele cantinho, naquele momento ela sabia que tudo ficaria bem, conversariam e não seria facil mas ela não ia desistir, não quando sua loira não havia desistido dela.

* * *

 ** _5_ a** **nos** _ **depois...**_

 ** _"_** _-E foi assim que_ dois anos depois da nossa conversa, dos nossos choros e lagrimas nós decidimos que a casa estava muito vazia e faltava uma menininha loirinha, linda, educada, princesa, na vida das mamães e você veio, Eve, veio pra também ser a privilegiada de receber o sorriso que a mamãe só guarda pra gente", Regina falou enquanto colocava sua filhinha de tres anos na cama, a menina era a mistura perfeita dela e de Emma, forte como as duas, estava tão concentrada na sua filha que não notou a esposa parada na porta olhando a cena.

"-Se bem me lembro e eu me lembro muito bem, que os choros e lagrimas foram muito mais da sua parte, Senhora prefeita", brincou a Xerife se aproximando das duas pessoas mais importantes do mundo pra ela, beijou a esposa nos labios e deu um beijo na testa da sua filha.

"-Agora eu acho que está na hora da princesinha dormir" disse cobrinho a menina, Eve estava exausta e não demorou nada a dormir, as duas se levantaram, deixaram a luz do abajur acesa pois sabiam que sua filha as vezes acordava de madrugada e se estivesse tudo escuro ficava muito assustada, deram uma ultima olhada na garotinha e sairam do quarto.

"-Amor"? falou a Xerife

"-o que?" perguntou a Morena que estava abrindo a porta do seu quarto

"-O que você acha da proxima noite a gente contar pra Eve a historia de como ela ganhou um novo irmao ou irma?" perguntou a Xerife como se aquele fosse uma historia compartilhada todo dia.

"-O QUE?" por um momento a prefeita esqueceu que horas eram e falou alto demais

"-Deu certo, Gina." disse Emma, passando a mão pela sua barriga

E justamente quando as duas pensaram que nao poderiam estar maid felizes.

 **FIM!**


End file.
